The Crime
by Landae
Summary: A nice farmer was murdered in cold blood. Who did it and why? Detective Caleb is on the case.


The year was 2021, during the hot summer day on a small farm in Oklahoma. A farmer by the name of Nolan Martinez, who was doing odd jobs in hopes of saving money for a new art board. It was 9:00 P.M. as the hot sun went down as the cool air set in as he continued working with only a lantern as his source of light. He continued shoveling dirt so he would be able to plant fresh new vegetables for the owners who were too old to do it themselves when he heard the faintest of crunching of dead grass behind him. He turned around only seeing the pitch black of the field, he shrugged it off as being overworked and tired. He turned around and continued to plow the field when suddenly with a loud bang erupted over him as he staggered and collapsed onto the ground face first into the dirt dead with blood seeping from the back of his head.

Today is June 15th, 2021. I was called by the chief of police and asked to investigate a crime. I am the captain of the police force in Durant Oklahoma, and my name is Caleb Cannon. Today I was supposed to be off but the big pain in my butt told me to investigate the murder of a farmer who goes by the name of Nolan. So I am currently on my way to the crime scene.

"Captain!"

Oh great a short police officer with no talent, I wonder what he has to say.

"Sir we found footprints beside the body, whoever the murderer is either wants us to find him or he's just an idiot." Says the random stupid police officer.

I have to do everything around here because they don't ever search for FINGERPRINTS. I start to walk toward the body and notice how many footprints the idiot left behind. So I start to think to myself "those boot prints are from military boots, this guy either has family in the military or he's a veteran." I tell them to grab samples of the dirt and boot prints and have them take the samples to the lab. I start to question family members and friends about any potential suspects, but they said he had none. But the truth of that matter is that everyone has at least one enemy or hater. So I start to look deeper into his life and find something about high school and college. There's this one guy who followed him around all of the time. His name was Daelan Smith. His phone number and email were all over the web. So I called him up and asked him to meet up with me. Why would this Idiot leave his contact info in plain sight?

Daelan approaches the police station in the shadiest attire known to man. He's wearing big black sunglasses, a grey trench coat, maybe pants, and some brown boots. He's definitely up to something. He walks into the station and goes into an interrogation room with officer Cannon. They both sit down on the cold metal chairs in the silent room, then the talk starts.

"So, we have plenty of evidence to say that you were the one who killed Nolan."

"Pfft, c'mon. I didn't do it. What reason do I have to kill a lowly pathetic farmer like him."  
Officer Cannon tightened his stare after Daelan spoke. "You seem to hold a lot of hatred for him, why is that?"

"What do you mean hatred? I hold no such grudge or feeling against a small lowly being like him, he's not worthy of my hatred."

Officer Cannon facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of this man known as Daelan. "You literally speak of Nolan as if he's a lower being than yourself, you totally hate him."

"Seriously, I don't hate that thing."

"You just called another human being a "thing"."

Daelan begins to slowly reach into his coat

"Hey, don't try anything funny Daelan. All of us officers are armed."

Daelan laughs a bit.

"Hahaha, well guess what buckaroo, I'm armed as well!"

Daelan proceeds to pull out 2 Nerf rifles from his trenchcoat. He then aims them directly at Caleb.

Caleb pulls out his 9mm and aims it at Daelan.

"Put the Nerf guns down, don't make me do this"

Caleb cocks his gun, continuing to aim at Daelan.

"..."

Daelan says nothing as he raises his head and begins to fire. Surprisingly, foam darts did not come out of these Nerf guns, but actual 50 cal ammunition came out. Officer Cannon was able to dodge the gun fire and fire his own ammo, but it proved ineffective. It turns out Daelan's trench coat was bulletproof.

"You're not gonna hurt me with pathetic bullets like those! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Daelan threw one of the guns in the air and pulled a grenade out of his pocket.

"The truth is Caleb, the game was rigged from the start!"

He pulled the pin as Officer Cannon barely made it out of the door of the room.

The blast engulfed the interrogation room, and part of the station as well.

Rubble and debris was all over the place. Luckily, no one was hurt, but the same couldn't be said for Caleb. He was the closest to the blast, but only got out with a broken arm thanks to the door saving his hide.

"What kind of maniac was that…"

Officer Cannon mumbled to himself as he got the door off of him and investigated the remains of the interrogation room.

"I guess he died, so he tried to take us down with him. I hope he left those boots behind. At least with those we can show the world who killed Nolan"

Caleb began digging through debris when…

"What the heck?!"

A hand emerged from the debris, the hand was covered in dirt and blood. The debris began to move and out came a bloodied Daelan.

"I lived boiyo."

Daelan then began to rush the surprised Caleb.

"All according to plan, the game is over Daelan!"

Suddenly, all of the officers at the station popped out of their hiding places with RPGs locked and loaded.

"Wha-"

Daelan barely had time to speak before Caleb punched him right in the jaw. Daelan flew back a good couple of feet thanks to that punch.

"Fine, you win, I'll tell you everything."

Caleb walks over and kneels down next to Daelan, opening up his trusty notepad, then realizing he can't write thanks to his broken arm.

"Tell me everything, why did you kill Nolan?"

Daelan begins to tell Caleb about the good days back in high school and college. They sounded awesome and fun. Daelan and Nolan seemed to be good friends. But that changed when Nolan discovered a new crop. It was like corn, but very sweet. It became a hit across the world. Nolan became a very popular solo farmer. He moved back to Oklahoma to continue growing his sweet corn on good farming land. But in the process of doing that, he left Daelan behind, never seeing him again, or so he thought. Daelan ended up following Nolan for the 5 years after his career became successful. Then that's when he struck, Nolan and Daelan duked it out on Nolan's farm. But as you can tell, Daelan obviously won.

"But what was the murder weapon?" Officer Cannon asked.

Daelan opened up his trench coat to reveal the wounds he suffered from battle with the officer.

"I used the Nerf guns I attacked you with today."

"Those are serious wounds, you're not going to survive are you?"

"No, I'm not." Daelan said with a sad look on his face.

"My time has come, I am going to pay for the sins I have commited on this mortal plane. Looking back on it, I shouldn't have let jealousy get to me. I miss Nolan, and regret what I did."

Caleb looked at the slowly dying Daelan on the ground. Almost making a forgiving look.

"I'm glad you've realized what you've done, I hope you find Nolan in whatever afterlife awaits us and apologize to him."

Daelan smiled back at Caleb, blood dripping out from the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry, I definitely will. We'll go back to having good times."

With one final wink, Daelan's body went limp, that was the end of the psychotic murderer who killed a popular idol among the world.

Caleb took the boots off of Daelan and proceeded to leave the scene. He would need to collect the dirt from them to connect Daelan to Nolan's murder.


End file.
